


(Almost) All Part Of The (Brilliant) Plan

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, POV Molly Hooper, Pregnant Molly, Relationship(s), Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is left in charge of one of Sherlock’s experiments but when she thinks it’s backfired she gets a pleasant surprise instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Almost) All Part Of The (Brilliant) Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspertown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspertown/gifts).



> So I got a prompt from **morbidmegz** that asked for cutesy Sherlolly " _where Molly thinks she's messed up an important experiment, but it's really part of Sherlock's plan to ask her to marry him_." **jaspertown** picked the prompt in the acronym grab free-for all and I wrote it today. I'm not quite sure it completely answers it, but I hope it's enjoyed anyway!

Her life had certainly been more interesting since Sherlock Holmes had become a part of it. Since the moment they had met in her morgue, when she was elbows deep in his victim and he had stuck his nose in the victim’s chest cavity to try and help her figure out what on earth the odor coming from the body was, her life had never been the same. There had been moments where she regretted it, just a little, but for the most part she was glad she knew him, glad he was a part of her life.

And now he was so much more a part of her life, and she had never been happier.

It had been a long time in coming. They had gone from being reluctant associates to friends, something that had taken years and the influence of John. She would have been quite happy with that, to be honest. Sherlock was a good man, a man who was fiercely loyal and had a good heart, despite his faults and his brusqueness. She would have been quite happy to be in that circle of people in his life and only in that circle. But when he was gone, somehow, for him things changed. Her place in his life shifted, and she became more important to him, more special. She took up a place in his life that meant something more to him, and she became someone he had a different set of feelings for.

Unfortunately for him, when he came back to London, she had moved on to Tom.

She knew, deep down, that Tom was a substitute in some ways. But he also treated her with kindness and love. He did adore her, he did care. At the time she agreed to marry him, she was even sure he loved her. But there was a part of her that still cared for Sherlock. A part of her that would always care for Sherlock. And she felt guilty being with Tom knowing that, so after the incident at the wedding, when the fact that she would always put Sherlock above Tom stared her square in the face, she did the right thing and ended her engagement.

She didn’t do it for Sherlock. She didn’t do it with any intention of Sherlock ever reciprocating her feelings for him. She did it because she couldn’t lie to herself and she couldn’t hurt Tom. She wasn’t that type of person. So it was with surprise when, on the eve of Sherlock’s banishment to Russia, he showed up at the door of her flat, saying he only had a few scant hours left in London and he wanted to spend them with her because he needed her and only her. And then he had kissed her with a passion she hadn’t thought he’d have towards her, and she knew that he did indeed feel for her what she felt towards him.

It had been bittersweet the next morning, when he’d left her bed and gotten dressed to leave. He had told her the truth, that this was most likely a one way trip. She didn’t want him to go. If she could she would have given anything for him to stay. But she was thankful she had gotten the night before with him. She’d burnt it into her memory to keep with her, forever and ever, until her memory failed her. She gave him one last kiss at her door before he left, and then she slowly made her way to get ready for her day, to go to work at Barts, and try her best not to think about what was going to happen to him.

The video that aired hours later was a shock, and when Sherlock came bursting through the doors of the morgue to find her in her office, scalpel at the ready she felt such a rush of relief. She got out of her chair and he pulled her close, telling her that she was safe, that he would keep her safe, that no harm would come to her, murmuring the words of comfort in her hair. For the first time since she’d seen Moriarty’s face on the television screen she felt safe.

Sherlock had wanted her to come to Baker Street immediately, move in with him to stay safe, but she was hesitant. Nearly two months later, though, she realized she probably wouldn’t have a choice when she began to feel nauseated most mornings. She also realized she was late. She called Mary and had Mary pick up several different pregnancy tests and a few bottle of cranberry juice and bring them all over to her flat, and after an entire morning spent drinking the juice and peeing on what felt like a million little plastic sticks Molly had to face the truth: she was pregnant with Sherlock’s child. She was terrified of telling him, more terrified of that than she had been of Moriarty on the television screen. If had only been two months since he’d even admitted he cared. And to tell him he was going to be a father?

She fretted the rest of the afternoon until Sherlock could arrive. She had picked one of the tests, one of the ones that gave a more definite result, and instead of saying anything simply thrust it at him, waiting for his reaction. And damn him, he’d already known! He’d known a few weeks earlier, and the grin on his face said he’d made his peace with it and was pleased with the news and oh, she’d wanted to hit him because he was so damn cocky about it, but then he’d picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her and said he hoped they were having a girl and it really would be best if she moved into Baker Street. And…that was that.

And now it was nearly six months later. She felt large and unattractive, but it was almost over. Just one more month and little Rosemary Joanne Holmes would be here, an actual part of their family. They had decided that their daughter would have his last name, as was traditional. She would rather have had it be because she and Sherlock were married, but she wasn’t sure that would ever happen. Not that it was a _bad_ thing, she supposed. As long as they loved each other, as long as they promised to be in a faithful and committed relationship with each other, they didn’t _need_ to be married. But it would have been nice.

Sherlock had been running an experiment for the last two days at Baker Street. He had said it was quite important, and it needed to be continuously watched. But he’d had to dash off, and he asked her to keep an eye on it after adding a powdery substance to the beaker. She added the substance right after he left and had planned on baking blackberry cheesecake brownies, so it wasn’t too hard to keep an eye on it. She had just mixed in the melted chocolate mixture to the brownie batter when she heard a pop from the experiment. Her eyes widened and she dropped the mixing bowl. It missed the counter and ended up on the floor, its contents spilling out, and then she hurried over to the experiment to see it fizzing over. “Oh, no,” she said.

She could dimly hear the front door open as she hurried around, looking for something to clean up the experiment with. She went to the cupboard under the sink to look for something when she saw a small ring box sitting on top of the cleaning supplies. She blinked and slowly pulled the ring box out from under the sink. “I see you found it,” she heard Sherlock say from behind her.

Molly straightened up and turned to look at him with wide eyes. “The experiment…”

“It’s nothing,” he said. “The actual experiment finished an hour ago. I set this up to spill over a few minutes after I left.” He reached over and took the box out of her hand before sinking to one knee and opening it.

“Sherlock—” she began, breaking out of her stunned state.

“I love you, Molly. I do. You are more important to me than anything in this world, except maybe our child, but I doubt you’d mind if I said that. And I wanted you to know that I want you to be a part of the things in my life that are important to me, like my experiments and my cases. In all aspects of my life. So please, Margaret Jean Hooper, would you do me the immense honour of marrying me?”

She smiled at him, moving forward and kissing him softly. “Of course,” she said. “But I doubt my finger is thin enough for the ring.”

“Then we’ll put it on a chain for when after you have Rosemary,” he said with a grin.

“But Sherlock, there’s something I need to tell you,” she said.

“Yes?” he said.

“You’re kneeling in my brownie batter,” she replied.

He looked down, then stood and pulled his sodden trouser leg away from his leg. “Damn,” he murmured as Molly tried not to giggle. “That was not part of my brilliant plan.”

“Well, the rest of it was a brilliant plan,” she said. “But about the experiment…the solution isn’t going to eat away at the table, is it?”

Sherlock frowned, his eyebrows crinkling slightly. “It shouldn’t.”

“Let’s make sure, just in case. You know, since your brilliant plan has already hit one snag.”

“All right,” he said. “As long as I get another kiss first.”

“I can do that,” she said, leaning in to give him a kiss as he reached over to pull her close. She did adore this man, she really did, and she was very glad he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of hers with him.


End file.
